Chapter 51
|rname = Dasshutsu |volume = |chapter = 51 |pages = 23 |rdate = October 14, 2018 |previous = Chapter 50 |next = Chapter 52 }} Chapter 51 is titled "Escape". Summary In the Refugee District, the Reito Group (without Maria) visits Mahiru and the others there. Reito thanks them and the older lady realizes that since Rea was contacting them, she wanted to help Mahiru. Rea explains she has relations there considering she was responsible for the natives there. The older woman believes Rea's successor does not care about them and they hate UW except Rea. Mahiru apologizes to the older woman for not telling her Reito is her brother but the woman believes it is okay because everyone has their own circumstances. Ito then began to feel upon Reito but is chastised by the older woman. At the same time, Rea's younger sister wonders what to do next, so Rea asks if she finished preparing it, so her younger sister claims she did. Rea then announces to the others that they will hide there until night because she has a plan once it is nice. Reito thanks Rea but she claims she is not doing it for him. At the Mating Facility, Shota, Akira, Natsu, and Shunka are in his room on his bed. Shunka takes candy and then kisses him with it. As they were kissing, Natsu wants to join in so Shunka begins kissing Natsu and gives her the candy. Natsu wants Shota to take it back so the two begin kissing for a while, claiming she added interest. Akira wants her turn so Shota gives her the candy by kissing. After deep kissing, Shota lays Akira flat on the bed and wants to have sex with them. After having sex, the girls are tired on the bed but Shota leaves, wanting them to rest. Outside his room is Karen and he tells her he is pleased with his physical condition but Karen believes it is probably due to him not mating in days. Karen then informs Shota that Chloe said she will think about her position as secretary of state. Suddenly, she informs Shota that No. 2 escaped, having Shota believe he will take unexpected drastic actions. Karen continues to says they will be busy from then and will need everyone to work too. Later at a dock at the Sea of Japan, Rea commands them to get on a ship and there will be an ally to lead the ship away from the country. She then says that they will protect his older brother with Reito and Mahiru leaving him in her hands. After Akane, Sui, and Mahiru then leave to aboard the ship, Reito thanks Mira for everything she did. However, Mira believes she should say it is an honor to be with him. Moments after, Reito hugs Mira and states he will return and requests for her to stay healthy until then. After Reito boards the ship, Akane, Sui, and Mahiru are talking to the hooded figure. The hooded woman says she is from Izanami and they will be heading south to Taiwan to join up with Elisa. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Akane Ryuzoji *Mira Suou *Rea Katagiri *Ito *Mahiru Mizuhara *Akira Todo *Natsu Ichijo *Shunka Hiiragi *Shota Doi *Karen Kamiya Site Navigation Category:Chapters